


Revelations of Avengers Tower

by Rouko



Series: One Shots & Art [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Between Avengers (2012) and Thor: The Dark World, Complete, Invisibility, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Manipulation, POV Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loki loves nothing more than playing tricks on the various Avengers in the tower. No one is more pestered than Tony Stark and Loki soon comes to a few revelations regarding Midgard and it's favorite inventor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a scene in my Out of Darkness there is Light story but I wrote this way back in the first few chapters and now I'm 17 chapters in and the characters are completely different now. I'll be re writing this entire scene in Loki's POV in my other fic, but I loved this version so much, I had to share it.
> 
> Let me know if you want a sequel/Loki being a shit to Tony LOL. (By "a shit" I mean a sexy trickster looking to relieve a bit of boredom)
> 
> <3 y'all!

Loki was sprawled elegantly on the penthouse couch. The Avengers didn't actually get called very often, so his life was rather dull. Taking to annoying his host had at first been accidental. Teleporting into the lab or kitchen, speaking casually to an unaware Stark and watching him jump in surprise.... Small harmless tricks were the only thing he got to enjoy in those days when no alarms sounded.

JARVIS had proven invaluable in teaching him all about this mortal world. He was actually surprised. In the ways Asgard measured a realms advancement, Earth still had a long way to go to catch up, but it had made many other strides in areas he hadn't guessed. He was musing over the ideas of class structure and how open humans were in regards to love in all its forms when he heard footfalls from the corridor. They were slow and cautious and so decidedly NOT Stark. He quickly went invisible and slipped out a couple daggers in readiness.

What he saw made one eyebrow raise in curiosity.

A man, rather youngish with dark hair and dark clothing.... they looked to be in slight disarray, was making his way towards the living area. His steps were unsure and he looked around once and called out.

“Tony?” His eyes looked right past Loki as he leaned forward curiously. His senses easily picked up the scent of alcohol permeating the clothing of the man. Ah.... well, that’s different and very interesting indeed.

“Sir is unavailable at this time, but he asked that a car be provided for your use Mr. Moore.”

The man startled at JARVIS's voice and paused. Clearly annoyed, then resigned, his spine straightened.

“Um, Thank you? Can I leave my number for Tony?” Was asked as he made his way to the opened elevator.

“Sir has told me to relay to you that he can find you again if and I quote “The mood strikes”. He thanks you for a lovely evening and wishes you a good day.”

Loki was grinning like a shark as the mortal entered the elevator and muttered “Damn.” but his Cheshire grin fell a bit as the heavy sigh echoed as the mechanical doors slid shut.

Curiosity had always been his downfall. He had made quite a few sighs like those over the years. They always meant whatever passion that had been shared had been exquisite and probably never to be repeated. Because he knew that sound intimately, his grating need to irritate Stark made him teleport to the street and slip into the man's car. Happy was driving, but with the glass up, he couldn't hear anything. Still invisible, he leaned closer and whispered....

“What happened last night?” His hand reaching out to lay his thumb over the mortals forehead.

Images flashed, quick and gone, lots of tanned flesh, the glow of the reactor in the dark. Oh the feelings! It had been nearly half a century since Loki had even had one night like this and it pulled at something buried inside quite painfully. The memory the man stopped on was of Tony on his knees, mouth stretched around the man, his throat constricted, with no gag reflex. The look on Tony's face alone stole his breath, but the memory of the man and his reaction immediately following had Loki break the contact and quickly step sideways through space.

He landed at the foot of his bed and promptly fell onto it with a groan.

Realizing that pleasure between same sex partners was much more accepted here than on Asgard was something he was getting used to. Seeing it and feeling it so acutely felt like a razor blade against his skin. His heart was pounding and his.... his body was reacting.

Deciding to take a shower was the easiest thing for him to do. If his state didn't ease under the cool water, he couldn't help using his hands and the stolen memory for himself. Just this once.

Later as he ghosted about the common areas and debated on a spar with Thor and the Captain, his mind unceremoniously focused on how the mortal had hair as dark as night and had been Loki's height and thin of body.

It was probably nothing.

Stranger still, he started thinking back to every flirtatious thing Stark had said in his presence to anyone.... While all the intel he had gathered through Barton and the invasion said Anthony Stark was interested in a night or two with only women.... he clearly had an interest in men too. Though his only romantic relationship had been to Lady Potts, he still puzzled over it all.

Loki wondered if that was why all his quips rang so hilarious and true to his ear when he heard the man make some underhanded joke to the Super Soldier to make him blush, or commented on Barton's arms with a lascivious overly coy look.

Yes, flirting seemed to be a factory setting on Anthony Stark. It didn't matter if you were male or female. He had never truly questioned it though. Until this morning.

Now he had to wonder how exactly he was going to use that information and make his stay in the tower less boring.

 


	2. Seduction in Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hatches his plan...

It took Loki some time to figure out, but in the end he decided to gradually wear down the mortal’s patience and self restraint. That night when Tony was in the workshop Loki decided to pay him a visit.

When the mortal had put down his soldering iron, he leaned in over his shoulder, lips a breath away from an ear and whispered while still invisible.

“Stark.”

Comically, and oh so predictably, the man jumped. His shoulders and back bounced off the god’s chest and Loki found it easy to reach out his hands to steady the hips in front of him. His touch was there and gone almost before Anthony could register it and he slid around in front of him while the man was rubbing his chest.

“You fucking  _ asshole _ ….. Seriously!”

Loki leaned sideways and rested a hip against the metal work table. With his arms crossed and wearing just a simple tunic and pants, he was the picture of smug nonchalance as he chuckled softly at the glare the man threw at him.

“Simply couldn’t resist. I’m bored. You know what happens when I become bored.” His mirth slid into something more of a pout, but the spark in his eyes screamed mischief and Tony wasn’t going to be fooled.

“And that’s my fault  _ how _ exactly?” Loki watched carefully, while seeming to not be paying attention and noticed his pout and gotten Anthony to pause and glance at his lips before flopping down into his chair nearby.

This was too easy.

“This is your realm, your home…. I just thought perhaps you could use a hand in your work. I’m currently at a standstill with my own...” One elegant hand idly stroked the soldering gun and the god saw Anthony swallow and turn away to pull up a new screen and ignore him. He could barely smother his smirk.

He watched as Anthony quickly debated how helpful he would be, and falling back on previous knowledge, he nodded quickly and gave the standard warning.

“Don’t touch anything you’re not supposed to and try not to cause an explosion… or fuck up my work too badly.”

All he could do was chuckle and agree. He’d heard that exact warning many times before. In fact, he’d been working closely with Anthony just last week. Yes, he was a general pain in the ass to everyone in residence… but that was just his nature. He liked to be left alone to do his own work, but always loved a good prank, or to pester the other Avengers in general.

Anthony had always been a primary target. As their benefactor, he wanted to know how far he could push the man. Then he’d been forced to admit, just to himself, that the human had always intrigued him in some fashion since that ill fated invasion. Growing to know the mortal had just caused Loki to feel more inclined to pay attention to him.

Some in the tower would call that bad luck.

Loki always thought Anthony was a bit too like himself and that was the main reason he liked to poke at the man. Tony’s sense of mischief made Loki feel at home, if only just a tiny bit. Most of the time his anxiousness and uncertainty being on Midgard was soothed by Anthony’s presence. He was loathe to admit such a weakness though.

He forced himself to put his mind to the task of helping the human with his work. He occasionally made it a point to brush past him. He would casually touch a shoulder, tanned forearm or linger a bit closer than usual.

He knew enough about seduction from his younger years on Asgard (back when there were a  few hungry courtesans that wanted power or prestige from dating a prince….. Before he became known as the  _ lesser _ Odinson). Drawing also from his time studying under the elves, he could tell Anthony was starting to get a little flustered at his change in behavior.

As Anthony started rambling and trying to call it a night, early for him at only 1am…. Loki silently mouthed a spell that increased his own scent just enough to make it flood Anthony’s senses as he stood at the seated mans shoulder. He stole a glance sideways to watch how those amber eyes clouded briefly and gained a faraway look.

The eyes were beautiful, but the way those lips parted in surprise made Loki lick his own and pull back. He hurriedly bid the mortal goodnight and teleported to his room to hide his own sudden reaction.

In his quest to seduce the mortal, he had a feeling he was going to cut himself just as deep. He already knew there was something unique about Anthony. Loki could enjoy conversation and work with him, when the majority of humanity were so utterly disappointing.

  
  


***a week later **

  
  


Loki had spent some amount of time daily with the inventor. He was beginning to get caught up in his own seduction, craving the moment when the mortal finally caved to his desire.

A quiet little smothered ember that the god was steadily blowing into an inferno.

He’d caught the flush that had begun to creep up Anthony’s neck when he was in very close proximity, usually draped over the man’s shoulder as they pieced together some bit of code or were studying schematics together. It was definite progress, but all it managed to do was sharpen his own hunger for the taste of the sensitive skin he knew to be just under the edge of Anthony’s jaw. He wanted to feel that pulse scramble under his tongue.

He had to forcefully catch himself as he’d almost blown his plan when the allure proved nearly too much and he’d leaned down almost cheek to cheek looking at their work.

He knew he had to do something soon a bit less subtle…. But he didnt think burying his face in the mortals neck would’ve gained him what he really wanted.

He wanted to break the man’s resolve. Force Anthony to snap and beg for Loki’s hands, mouth…. And more.

When they decided to break for the night, Loki had been lounging again with his hip leaning against the tabletop at Anthony’s side. Without verbalizing his goodbye, he just sauntered off, trailing his fingers over the man’s tired shoulders.

He felt the way the muscles shivered under his light touch and fought not to smirk as he left.

  
  
  
  


Early the next morning found him waking from a particularly vivid dream. His heart was pounding in his chest and his body was straining. He knew his own control was weakening the longer he played at this seduction game.

It forced him to hatch another plan. Phase two he supposed.

In the early evening, when Anthony usually came home from Stark Industries to begin his research or Iron Man work, Loki was waiting for him in his penthouse.

It wasn’t the fact that the god was in his living room, or drinking from one of his bottles of scotch that had Anthony pause and stare.

He was certain it was his attire.

Loki had foregone even the regular casual Asgardian wear of tunic and leather pants. He was wearing a  [ tight black shirt low cut enough to show off his collarbones ](http://bjd-shop.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/iplehouse_eid_rex_3.jpg) and black leather pants in the more modern midgardian style. There were a few straps of leather and a silver buckle that banded his chest and left shoulder that held dagger holsters. His  [ long coat ](http://bjd-shop.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/iplehouse_eid_rex_1.jpg)  was openly gaping to spectacular visual effect. It was also obvious he was lounging most comfortably on the sofa. His normally longer hair that naturally waved just past his shoulders was pulled back away from his face.  [ Triple braids started at his temples and swept backwards to keep the majority of his hair waving and twisting on the top like a traditional viking mohawk ](https://menhairstylesworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Side-braided-Viking-Hairstyles.jpg) . A few stray tendrils ended up curling on the front of his shoulder haphazardly. It definitely had an air of casual but deadly style.

If he was nervous about his choice, his uneasiness disappeared at the stunned look on Anthony’s face. Being able to strike the mortal speechless was something all Avengers strove for but rarely if ever accomplished.

He smirked and tilted his head back in greeting, letting loose with his most effective weapon.

“Anthony….” The name seemed to echo in the open space. It was a greeting, a statement, a sultry purr of seductive sound that no doubt shocked the mortal by the way his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It caused a sexy lopsided smirk to overtake Loki’s features.

When the inventor still didn’t move, Loki prompted him.

“Have plans today? I was thinking perhaps…. I need to get out for a bit. I wasn’t too sure with this though….” His hand indicated his entire self.

“Do I look satisfactorily different to my Chitauri days? I wouldn’t want to be recognized if I’m trying to find an adequate…. distraction for the night.” He ended his inquiry with a sharp toothed grin and stood up slowly prowling over to the man.

It was so very obvious he’d broken something between Anthony’s brain and mouth. He would’ve laughed gleefully if he didn’t think it would ruin his chances.

Blinking back to himself apparently, Tony tried to belatedly school his face into a friendly and only mildly curious mask.

“Uh, yeah, I’d say so. You look…..” Those amber eyes dropped to slowly trail back up taking in every muscle shown in the second skin leather. “.... Really fucking good.”

Loki let out a sharp quick laugh and reached out to smooth Anthony's tie down. He leaned as close as he dared and quietly asked,

“Really fucking good, or good for fucking?”

He watched Anthony's eyes dilate even further and a flush creep up his neck as his long fingers traced up a lapel and stopped just shy of cupping the man's neck. He waited.

“..... Both.” Anthony's voice was deep and gravely. It sent heat pooling low in Loki's stomach and his lips curled up into what he knew was a seductive smirk. He felt the man's hands reach out and slide under his jacket to grip his hips but he didn't pull Loki closer.

“ What say you save me the energy of a teleport?”

For a moment he thought the man would finally snap. He took a quick inhale before Loki's fingers began tracing the muscle in the side of his neck up into the short chestnut hair.

Incredibly, Loki felt the man tense and begin to pull away and in his sudden panic he gripped the back of Anthony's neck and pulled him flush against him. Usually so slick with words, his brain was suddenly blank and dread crept up his spine. He supposed Anthony's restraint far surpassed his own because he found himself talking without thought.

“Don't, please don't. I truly didn't mean to sound so callous but I…. I've been watching and wanting you for weeks, perhaps a part of me craved you from that very moment you offered me that drink. Even as controlled as I was at the time… “

Anthony pulled back just enough to look at him in disbelief…. So he shoved down his pride and continued.

“Your soul is by far the brightest on this wretched rock and so many of your talents surprise me…. I wanted to see if I could surprise you…. Tempt you…. I do not need a bed warmer Anthony, I want someone that understands me, that will take part in my mischief and cause his own. I have rarely met a man that could match me in wits. Yet here you are.”

Loki slowly snuck his other arm around Anthony's waist and continued his study of the man up close. 

A man who had seemed to come to a decision in his favor because the neutral expression began to melt before his eyes. In the work of a moment, Anthony was grinning at him with darkened amber eyes as his hands traveled up Loki's stomach, around his ribs and clutched at his shoulder blades.

“Here I am…. And I'm not going anywhere.”

Loki relaxed a bit further and leaned down. Before capturing the man's lips he could only think to purr one word.

“Good.”

  
  
‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I think this took so long because I desperately wanted it to be a "Loki seduces Tony into a pining sexually frustrated mess that just snaps and fucks Loki against the wall" but it definitely fought me after Tony saw that outfit.
> 
> From now on I'm going to listen to them more and just wrote then how they want to be written lol. They're just gonna do what they want anyway....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know! xoxo


End file.
